


Dreaming in color

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, sc week, supercat, supercatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: I saw a commercial... it did things...





	Dreaming in color

Dreaming in color

For supercatweek day 2, dreams

 

Rating? T+  
Pairing:Cat/Kara  
Category:F/F

 

This, is super short. Awfully short. I wrote it in an afternoon, and honestly I would elaborate if I could, but I was so strapped for time, I wrote this on Friday, because I knew I still had 5 fics to write by next Friday, so I decided to leave it. It's really fast paced, but I still think it's quite cute, and it's fun to see such a young Cat Grant, I guess.

Enjoy.  
Supercatweek day2, dreams  
\-------------------

Everyone had dreams about people. They were considered soulmate dreams. But Cat's soulmate dream just freaked her out. Cat had never had one when she was a teenager, like most people did. She didn't get hers until one night in college, far later than most, and when it happened, it shocked her. Because she'd never seen so many stars, not in real life, and certainly not in her dreams.

Usually dreams about a soulmate involved shadows, silhouettes, nothing too distinct, and usually people fawned over the descriptions. Girls went crazy to hear of them. 

"Oh, his hair must be..."

"The muscles I saw..."

"I saw wild blue eyes..."

It was a big moment when you had your first soulmate dream. But for Cat, when she'd had her dream, for the first time, and seen a girl, well, needless to say Cat was a little less than excited to shout and tell all her friends. It happened, it was your sign, that you were destined to be with someone, and for the few that had such a moment as seeing a dream with someone of their own sex, it was their coming out. There was no choice, it was just... it. Now it began on finding this one, wherever they happened to be. To follow your feelings to find her or him, and then live happily ever after.

Truly, finding the one was hard. But it was simple this way. There was no divorce, no mistakes. You knew when you found the right one. Your body told you. And usually the dreams got clearer and stronger the closer you got to them, so there was that too. 

\----------

"Who did you see? Tell us!"

"Uh..."

Cat sat on her bed, surrounded by her friends, blushing and shaking. So apparently it was obvious in her walk that morning that she'd seen her dream. Well. Okay then.

"Was he amazing? Was he cute? Did you see any colors? And features?"

The questions didn't end, and Cat was unsure where to begin, so after ten minutes of silence on her part, she simply said it.

"I saw a woman."

The silence in the room then was deadly, and only after a few minutes, a friend of hers spoke up and asked if it was true. If Cat was saying the truth. Cat simply nodded. "Yeah."

"Was she pretty?" Her friend Katy asked.

Cat smiled a bit and blushed even more, and the questions began again. "I didn't see much of her." Cat whispered. "Strong arms. Long golden hair. Bold blue eyes."

"She sounds..." Nixie began, then sighed happily, her eyes to the ceiling. 

"A cape..."

"What?"

"I saw... what looked like a cape. Or a long gown. A dress maybe."

"That's... new."

"It's something defining. I..."

\-------------

14 years later.

\---

It took 14 years of maddening dreams to find her. Fourteen years of unclear images and building Catco, and being everything she desired, and then one day, a girl in a cape flew into National City. And that day, when she interviewed a new assistant, her heart showed her a dream in real time, while she was awake, and Cat knew. 

This girl. Kara. Kara Danvers. Didn't know what soulmates were. After hours of talking, Cat found out a lot about weird worlds, and Superman, and a new hero that was still hiding inside this girl. Apparently on her world, you were designated at birth to the one you would spend your life with. No dreams, no luck, no choices. But Kara seemed to understand the importance of a soulmate, and so when Cat recalled her dreams, and how Kara was the girl in those dreams, getting clearer every day up to this point, well then Kara admitted something of her own. That in her 11 years on Earth, she'd had a crush on the CEO to Catco for a long time. For years.

And so Cat hired her. And when the work day ended, Cat went home with a girl. And she enjoyed her time with Kara. Kara did too. They had a lot in common, and Cat started relishing these dreams, now in full clarity and color, and Kara, after they had finally taken that step together and Kara had stayed over, in Cat's bed, those dreams ceased. They faded out. Because that dream was reality now. Her dreams had shown her a hero, and Kara was everything Cat had ever wanted. She was amazing, tempting, incredible when they got close at night, and Cat was happy. 

And now, 4 months later, with a camera screen on her laptop, and a caped superhero walking around her house, Cat finally set up that chat. All the girls in her group had eventually found the one and shown off, creating a social online group, to stick together. Cat had been happy for them all, but waited for the suit Kara was creating to show her off. Because in her first dream she'd seen a hero, with a cape, and that's what Kara was now. With a short red skirt, a beautiful blue suit with a blazing S on her chest, and a shimmering red cape on her shoulders. She was gorgeous. And already doing stunning things. Saving the world. Being a hero.

And yes, some of her classmates had joked about the cape and the blue eyes, but it was all a joke. Until Kara sat down in Cat's arms when Cat's long ago friends had asked to see a visual of Cat's one soulmate. They had asked, and so Kara had shown them. And this, well the reaction was the best Cat had ever seen. The shock was... but Cat was more than happy to see the shock, and she had never been one to not make full out of a situation. And so she kissed this Supergirl. Right on the lips, with Kara in her lap and bright blue sleeves hooked around her neck, Kara's long lashes tickling her cheek. 

She loved every second of it.

And then the shrieking began from her computer and Cat laughed.


End file.
